pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:LizabethAihane~
Yo thumb|left|346px|Yo :) ^3^ thumb|left Hi! :3 Soy Liza Entrenadora Pokémon Tengo 13 años,soy de España y me encanta Touko. thumb|left|292px Adoro Pokémon,y por lo tanto,me he ganado el mote de *La Friki de la ESO* Yo paso de ellos T3T Que me llamen infantil,que me llamen friki,que hagan lo que quieran,aún así,mis gustos no cambiaran. Mi Pokémon favorito es thumb|left Luego thumb|left Y por último thumb|left Mi tipo favorito es el fuego º3º Porque lo chamuscan todo º3º Sabias qué....? Mi primer juego pokémon fue el perla? Aún así me sé también los pokémon de Hoenn? Mi color favorito es el azul ? No me gusta el verano? Tengo una espada de fuego y una de dragon 8D? Estoy con tuenti,facebook,twitter,pk indigo,y si me preguntan que hago digo que no estoy haciendo nada 8D? A veces me dan ataques de risa incontrolables y la gente se rie de mi? ODIO las mates? ODIO a Justin Bieber? Aunque me parece guapo? Y a la vez marica? Adoro Vocaloid? Y a Britney Spears? I-i-i wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay takin' out my freak tonight? Me gusta comer helado hasta en invierno? Ahora tendría que estar estudiando? Tengo fobia a las cosas contrareloj? Prefiero la leche con colacao que con nesquick? Aunque sea lo mismo? Tengo una gran adicción por Otra movida/Tonterias las justas? Soy adicta al chocolate? Si un libro me gusta,me lo leo en una noche,aunque sea gordo? Tengo una obsesión insana con los peluches y sobretodo con los osos? he besado a muchas veces al chico que me gusta pero con 6 años? Y ahora tengo 13 y no he besado a nadie de verdad? Mis pokémons favoritos son mis iniciales(Rapidash,Sceptile,Typhlosion y Serperior)? Mi personaje favorito es Touko? Esta sección se ha terminado :)? Fotos atraccion.jpg|Monosha *^* onda ignea.jpg|Summer Cara de Chikorita.png Cara de Espeon.png Cara de Vaporeon.png Cara de Vulpix.png Los tres observando algo desconocido.jpg Alakazam.jpg Arcanine Gijinka.jpg Azumarill.jpg Bastiodon gijinka.jpg Beautifly Gijinka.png Beedrill Gijinka.png Bellosom.jpg Cherrim trainer.jpg Dewgong.jpg Dragonair Gijinka.png Empoleon Gijinka.png Arceus.jpg Ninetales.jpg Altaria NB.gif Awesome face.gif OE3.png Alakazam NB.gif Arcanine NB.gif Bayleef NB.gif Blastoise NB.gif Crobat NB.gif Pues,Typhlosion es mi 2º mejor pokémon,de nivel 100,con anillo igneo,sofoco,estallido y llamarada Rapidash es mi mejor pokémon,de nivel 100,con hiperrayo llamarada sofoco y envite igneo Serperior mi 3º pokémon,de nivel 97,con gigadrenado,rayo solar,planta feroz y lluevehojas Sceptile,cuarto mejor pokemon, nivel 87,con lluevehojas, gigadrenado,recurrente y ataque rapido Summer,nivel 79,girofuego, fuerza,lanzallamas y ataque rapido Sky,nivel 80,hidrobomba, atraccion,velo sagrado y cola ferrea Estado thumb|left Bien:) Aqui os dejo imagenes cuquis (GAAAAMBAAA,GAAAMBAAA 8D) Atraccion.jpg User I93.png Glameow de Hikari.png Baby pokemon.gif Espeon con eevee.png Espeon y mew.jpg Glaceon y vaporeon.png Mew.png Mew and Eevee.jpg Emolga usando Atraccion.png Me encanta º3º thumb|left|400px Liza x3•Mensajes aquí :3 22:12 3 oct 2011 (UTC) 'Placas!' Yo soy fan de KH!! Y me encantaa *O*320px|left 206px Archivo:White NB.pngArchivo:Bruno RZ.png¡Yo leo Sinnoh, la aventura y me encanta!Archivo:Lira sprite.pngArchivo:White NB.png Mis contribuciones * Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3